The Dance
by BuffyTheVampireSlayer1
Summary: Buffy and Spike are mortal enemies in love...they say love conquers all..will theirs? Please R&R!!!
1. Hate

The Dance: Chapter One  
  
"Oh what have we here? The Slayer! Sitting alone! Am I bloody seeing things?"   
  
"Shut up Spike," Buffy replied, moving aside, making room for him to sit down. "What do you want this time?"  
  
"You know bloody well what I want"  
  
She sighed, rubbing her aching head. "Spike NO for the last time, I will NOT dance with you!!"  
  
A hurt look came over the lusty vampire's face. "Just one? I won't try anything I promise. It's just...I'm so lonely."  
  
"Don't give me lonely Spike! You weren't lonely when you sired and killed all those innocent people were you?" I can't believe him, she thought, flashing him a dirty look.  
  
"Will I ever be good enough for you?"  
  
Buffy looked up, surprised. "Huh?"  
  
"I said, will I ever be good enough for you?"  
  
Buffy looked down, avoiding his heartbroken eyes. "Spike it's not that it's just..."  
  
"No! What is it that makes me so bad? Aside of the evil and ancient part, I'm quite the normal chap!"  
  
"Spike, you live in a crypt."  
  
"Didn't seem to bother you when you took a poke at Ang-" Buffy stopped him mid-sentence.  
  
"Don't you DARE bring him into this!!"  
  
"Why is he so much better? What did he do to you that I didn't? I'm bloody sick of this! As bad as he hurt you, I'm not him. When are you gonna get over that? Huh Summers? When? When will you except me?" He didn't wait for an answer. Instead, he grabbed his cigarette, and fled from the table. Buffy got up and followed him to the bar.  
  
"What was that supposed to mean," she asked, a hard look on her face.  
  
"You know bloody well what it meant," he said, expressionless.  
  
She sighed, a strange look on her face. "Fine-one dance."  
  
Spike grinned and held out his arm. "I knew you'd come around." He smiled, as he pulled her towards the Bronze's dance floor.   
  
A/N: Hi! Hope ya liked that-Im writing another chap. in like 2 seconds. hehe. R&R!! 


	2. Dancing

The Dance-Chapter 2  
  
  
On the dance floor they were instantly in a world of their own. It didn't matter that she was the slayer, or that he was a vampire. All that mattered was him and her. In each other's arms. He pulled her closer, not hearing the fast, hip-hop beat. They danced to their own beat. Their own music. She laid her head on his shoulder, drowning out the evil glares of her angry friends. With him...it didn't matter. All she saw when in his arms was love. The previous argument was forgotten as soon as the safe feel of his broad, strong arms overcame her. She gazed into his ice blue ices, and saw they were completely full of love. Amazing, how somebody without a beating heart, can love me so much...she wondered, sinking deeper into his arms and heart.  
  
As he held her, his whole past disappeared. The killings...cruelty and evilness. It all faded into a blur. All he saw was her. Her soft honey hair fell over his body, practically covering up all the wounds she'd given him in the past. Not only physically, but emotionally. It was like a silent apology. He silently accepted. He took her other hand in his, and gazed into her mysterious eyes as they swayed to the beat in their hearts. He tilted her chin upward, and softly placed his lips on hers, not caring of the reaction he would get. "Buffy...I love you."  
  
"I love you too Spike," she replied, honestly. She kissed him back, fireworks in her eyes. They danced on and on and on. Who knows how long. Lost in each other's love-filled eyes, they forgot the fact that they were brutal enemies...or that they were destined to hate. Buffy felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned, the spell broken. "Oh Xander...Hi," she said, trying to play it cool. She touched her lips, a confused look overcoming her face. She then looked up at Spike, horror overwhelming her, as she realized what had just happened.  
  
"Buffy I-"  
  
"No," She said, stopping him mid-sentence. "You disgust me." She slapped him, hard across the face, a hard smack, startling, the lovesick vampire. A brief moment of satisfaction filled her, just as it always did. She walked away, Xander, nagging her as they headed towards the door, Willow and Anya joining them.   
  
Spike watched, still in the middle of the dance floor, gazing after her. He rubbed his cheek, and solemnly headed back towards the bar. She looked back as she was leaving the building. Their eyes met for a brief second. She then hurried out, to slay vamps, and become the Slayer again. He sighed and sat back down at the bar. Some things never change.  
  
A/N: Aww..lol I even enjoyed writing that! Hope ya like! Hehe I like the last sentence. Well R&R-leave me notes and you'll get another chap. hehe. =D 


End file.
